warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 12
Chapter description :After parting with Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, who are heading out on their journey, Leafpaw returns to camp. When she reaches the clearing, she realizes that the two young cats are already missed by their Clanmates. Mousefur, wanting Brambleclaw for a patrol, is both surprised and annoyed when the dark brown tabby is nowhere to be found. Dustpelt, meanwhile, searches the camp for Squirrelpaw, commenting that she was usually eager to go out training by this time of day. He heads for the apprentice den, looking for her there, but Whitepaw and Shrewpaw explain that their denmate hadn't slept with them last night. Dustpelt, rolling his eyes, wonders what Squirrelpaw is up to this time. :By sunhigh, more cats have begun to notice the two's disappearance. With the clearing empty as all the Clan cats are out on patrol, Firestar and Sandstorm begin to discuss Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. Leafpaw, hearing the topic of her parents' conversation, hides behind the fresh-kill pile, pretending to pick out prey as she listens to them speak. Firestar is annoyed that the two haven't returned to camp, but Sandstorm points out that the ginger tom may have caused them to not come back with the harsh way he spoke to them. The Clan leader anxiously responds that he was just worried about the fire and tiger omen. His mate, however, suggests that the omen might not actually spell destruction and danger for the forest, and that the "fire and tiger" – Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw – might actually be destined to save the Clan. :Firestar realizes that she might be correct, and adds that if that's true, it's all the more reason to ensure that they return safely. He decides to lead a search patrol to find them, and Sandstorm offers to come with him. Before leaving, the pale ginger she-cat, having noticed Leafpaw eavesdropping on their conversation, comments that her daughter has had enough time to sniff every piece of prey on the pile. Sandstorm also reminds her to return to her training with Cinderpelt. Leafpaw is briefly embarrassed at having been caught, but is more concerned about whether or not she should tell her parents about Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's journey. :Leafpaw spends the rest of the day with Cinderpelt sorting through stocks of herbs. At sunset, Firestar comes to speak with Cinderpelt, calling her out of the medicine den. He reports that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw have not been found by any of the search patrols, and their scent has been washed away by the previous night's rain. The ginger tom points out that the two young cats could be anywhere, desperately asking what he should do and blaming his own actions for their disappearance. Cinderpelt tells him to stop worrying, and that he and Graystripe had been fine when they wandered off when they were younger, so Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw will be too. The dark gray she-cat adds that the forest is safe and rich in prey at the current moment, so they won't be in danger. Firestar, however, seems unconvinced by her reassurances. :Cinderpelt returns to the medicine den where Leafpaw is still sitting. The medicine cat asks her apprentice if she knows where Squirrelpaw is. Leafpaw replies that she doesn't, not wanting to betray Squirrelpaw's secret. She also notes that she doesn't exactly know where Squirrelpaw is, although she believes the ginger she-cat is at Ravenpaw's barn. Cinderpelt, although not looking angry, seems to doubt the truth of the brown tabby's words. Leafpaw feels guilty for having somewhat lied to her mentor, and wonders how she can stay true to her duties as a medicine cat while keeping the prophecy and the journey secret. Characters Major }} Minor *Brightheart *Dustpelt *Whitepaw *Shrewpaw *Cloudtail *Spiderpaw *Firestar *Sandstorm *Cinderpelt }} Mentioned *Squirrelpaw *Ferncloud *Graystripe *Ravenpaw }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 12nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 12 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Midnight Category:The New Prophecy arc